1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for illustrating or coloring snow or ice, and more particularly, pertains to coloring or painting snow or ice with a biodegradable solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Using colored water for this purpose does not work because the water melts the snow and runs. In addition, water (ice) melts at too low a temperature. If colored water is used to color snow it runs before freezing and is very difficult to control. It also runs quickly under partial melting conditions. Other forms of paints may not totally melt and disappear upon spring thawing and may be toxic to children who might eat snow containing the coloring agent. The materials used in this invention are edible and otherwise environmentally harmless.